pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Pravlyandi
Pravlyandi (Pravlyandic: Правлянди), officially the Republic of Pravlyandi (Pravlyandic: Правлянди Тасавальта), is a new country that was part of northwestern Russia, by Finland. It was made from Murmansk, Karelia, Leningrad, Novgorod, Pskov, and St. Petersburg of Russia. It can into Nordic, and is friends with the Nordic countries. History A lot of independence movements and revolts were occurring in northwestern Russia, especially in the Kole peninsula. Culture was becoming much different in the area than the rest of Russia, and a new dialect of Russian was forming. A referendum was held in European Russia, and a whopping amount of people wanted independence in particular oblasts. Russia gave them all independence, and all of them united into one country, Pravlyandi. Pravlyandi started producing its own currency, and the new dialect became a language. Pravlyandi got recognition around the world very quickly. It is much like the Nordic countries, and became friends with Finland, Sweden, and Norway. It is also friends with the Baltic countries, especially Estonia. Pravlyandi still maintains a close relationship with Russia, but also dislikes it sometimes. Pravlyandi has a relatively low population compared to other nearby countries, and is very cold. However, its population is rising, and so is its economy. Pravlyandi has a growing number of tourism, and is also getting richer. There are rumors that the USA wants to somehow use Pravlyandi to weaken and possibly destroy Russia, however this seems unlikely. Some of Pravlyandi's major cities include Murmansk City, Pechenge, Belomorsk, Vyborg, Pskov, Novgorod, and its capital, St. Petersburg, Pravlyandi almost acts like protection for Finland, Estonia, and Latvia from Russia. Russia often still includes Pravlyandi as part of Russia in maps, and a few of the Russian population still believe that Pravlyandi is part of Russia, and just has higher autonomy now. However, the UN recognizes Pravlyandi as independent. Another rumor is that Denmark is jealous of Pravlyandi, and wants to destroy the country, since Norway, Sweden, and Finland are always with Pravlyandi and treat it as the fourth Nordic instead of Denmark. Denmark is also one of the few countries that still don't recognize Pravlyandi, but it is still an official country nonetheless. Pravlyandi and Denmark never speak of each other ever, however, and Denmark denies any claims of it with Pravlyandi. Demographics Language The official language of Pravlyandi is Pravlyandic, which is a Finnic language written in the Cyrillic script. Pravlyandic is much like the other Finnic languages, however, the language also shares some similarities and adaptions from Russian and Swedish. It is a bit easier to learn than Russian, and 92% of the population speaks Pravlyandic. Howvever, there is usually Russian on things, and most Pravlyandic people speak Russian as a second language. Small minorities speak Finnish or Swedish. Name The name Pravlyandi is a combination of "pravo finlyandii" (право финляндии), which means "right of Finland". Ethnic groups Almost all of Pravlyandi is originally Pravlyandic. Some Russians live in Pravlyandi, and there are also small amounts of Finnish, Estonian, and Swedish people living there. Religion About half of the religion in Pravlyandi is Russian Orthodox. 12% is spiritual, but not religious, and 11% of people are Atheist. About 3% of people are Christian, and 1% is Muslim. 12% of people are undeclared or other religions. Relationships Friends * Finland - We are close friends and love vodka! * Sweden, Norway - Also Nordic friends. * Faroe Islands - Distant icy friends. * Belarus - We are much alike. * Ukraine - I think it's sad that Russia took Crimea, but maybe we could do something one day... * Estonia * Latvia * Greenland - Very distant friend. I hope you become independent one day. * Russia (sometimes) Neutral * Denmark - No comment Enemies * Russia (sometimes) * China * Serbia Flag Pravlyandi's flag is based off of the Nordic cross design. It has a white background, with the outside cross red, and the inside blue. It is not the Faroe Islands' flag, as that is blue outside and red inside. Category:Europe Category:Eurasia Category:RedLightningStrike Category:Republic